


They will be fine

by ClemGrey_19



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemGrey_19/pseuds/ClemGrey_19
Summary: They had a fight. A banal fight. He hated fighting with her. He was constantly afraid to lose her. He couldn’t even remember the subject of the argument. It was so stupid. He was so stupid.He found himself there, alone in the small room next to the OR, scrubing. He had to perform a very difficult and important surgery on a little girl. It was his first pediatric solo surgery. He was confident but anxious. And his quarrel with the woman he loved the most did not help.





	They will be fine

They had a fight. A banal fight. He hated fighting with her. He was constantly afraid to lose her. He couldn’t even remember the subject of the argument. It was so stupid. He was so stupid.   
He found himself there, alone in the small room next to the OR, scrubing. He had to perform a very difficult and important surgery on a little girl. It was his first pediatric solo surgery. He was confident but anxious. And his quarrel with the woman he loved the most did not help.  
He was just finishing washing his hands when the door of the small room opened on a blonde figure he knew very well. He felt his pulse speeding up and his heart racing, as he did every time he saw her. But the serious look on her face worried him. He knew he had gone too far earlier in the day, so he had to apologize.

“Mer..I ... "

"No..don't say anything," she went closer to him.

It was when she smiled at him that he continued to breathe. He had not even noticed that he was holding his breath since she had entered.

"I'm so sorry ..." he says through his surgical mask

Meredith shook her head slightly, smiling as he continued to speak, uttering incomprehensible phrases and words.

"Andrew ..." she approached even more.

"Andrew ..." she repeated again.

He stopped talking to look at her, ashamed. He was surprised to see her really close to him. He could feel her breath on his face.

"Raise your hands ... do not touch me," she whispered at Andrew's puzzled look.

"Wha .."

"Just do it," she smiled.

He complied. He looked deep into her eyes and she did the same as she approached him even more. Their bodies touched. Her little hands went to the back of Andrew's head. She undid the knot carefully and let the mask hang over his neck. She cupped her hands around his face and her thumbs caressed his cheeks. Then, delicately she put her lips on his. He was surprised at first, but quickly answered her sweet kiss. It was hard for him not to touch her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her small waist. He was disappointed when she walked away from him.

“I love you“ she smiled 

“I love you even more," he whispered.

She smiled and tied the knot of his mask. She stroked the back of his head. 

" Good luck "

He smiled to the ears and nodded.  
She quickly disappeared behind the door.  
The only thing he could think of was the warmth of her hands against his face and her lips against his.

He entered the OR a few minutes later and his gaze went automatically into the gallery. He was disappointed not to see her beautiful face but he paid no attention. He knew they would be fine. No matter the dispute, their differences or their visions of things. They will be fine. They will be fine because she loved him and because he loved her. They loved each other.


End file.
